


In The Dark

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [59]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: He can only say this in the dark.





	

It’s easier to feel things when no one else is around. When no one can see his face, or the twitch in his jaw. Easier to hear the thoughts buried low when there’s no noise to distract him from the quiet words in a hushed voice in his own mind.

He’s too busy in the day. Too torn in other directions.

And when Kylo is awake, Hux can’t bear the thought of him knowing. Even if it’s something kind for once, he just can’t bear the way it will explode. The way he will be so happy, even though Hux is terrified. It’s too much emotion, too overwhelming, and he can’t face it. He’s not even afraid Kylo doesn’t return it, it’s the depth of affection that is too intense to process.

So he tells him in his sleep. No eyes on him, no judgement. Love in its purest form, without need for reply, or without the pressure for Kylo to be grateful. He’s not doing it because he wants Kylo’s response, or because he thinks he ‘should’. He’s doing it because it’s true.

Three words, into his neck. Into his ear. Into his hair. Whispered confessions that only the galaxy can hear.

He hopes Kylo’s heart knows in the morning. Hopes he smells love on his pillow. Hopes he feels the dew of adoration, and feels as good as Hux wants him to.

A kiss to his lips, and he burrows tighter into his arms.

Hux sleeps.


End file.
